


sun and moon

by souptime



Series: seventeen m/m one-shots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, everyone but jun is emo, whoops my gay is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souptime/pseuds/souptime
Summary: “you’re a sweetheart.”“no, i’m not,” jeonghan snorted, crossing his arms. “i’m a devil. a catastrophe.”“that’s funny.”“shut up.”





	sun and moon

 

 

“you’re a fuckwad.”

 

“eh? what does that mean?”

 

jeonghan laughed and leaned back, popping a potato chip into his mouth. “ask your buddies later, i’m sure they’ll let you know,” he said teasingly. jun slumped down in his chair and pouted. 

 

“that’s not fair,” the chinese boy whined. “they’ve started to ignore my since i started hanging out with you.” the other simply hummed in thought.

 

“well, that’s because i’m not the best guy out there. one look at me, and you’ll know i’m not great.” he gestured to his worn nirvana t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and multiple piercings on his face. jun was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“no, i don’t think that’s true.” 

 

“huh?”

 

“you’re a sweetheart.”

 

“no, i’m not,” jeonghan snorted, crossing his arms. “i’m a devil. a catastrophe.”

 

“that’s funny.”

 

“shut up.”

 

jun laughed and stood up from his chair, walking towards jeonghan. the older of the two knew what was coming, so he moved his arms from his chest and held them out. jun climbed onto his lap and wrapped his thin arms around jeonghan’s neck. he nuzzled into his shoulder, and the other smiled softly. 

 

“how did we end up like this?” jeonghan sighed happily, petting jun’s head. the said man shrugged.

 

“do you not like it?” he asked, his voice muffled by jeonghan’s shoulder.

 

“no, no, i like it, but…” 

 

“but what?”

 

“you’ve lost your friends,” he mumbled, chewing on his lip.

 

jun let out a small laugh. “i like you and your friends better,” he admitted. “they’re not concerned about keeping a good reputation, and they have fun. y’know, vandalizing stuff.”

 

“you do realize we do illegal shit all the time, right? you could get arrested with us.”

 

“i could care less about that, trust me.”

 

it was jeonghan’s turn to laugh. 

 

“fine, fine,” he sighed, embracing jun tightly. the boy let out a giggle when jeonghan nibbled on his ear. 

 

“we  _ have  _ to get rid of some of this innocence soon,” jeonghan whispered to himself, so quiet jun could barely hear it.

 

“what was that, hyung?”

 

“i said you’re a fuckwad.”

 

“hey! stop using that word!”


End file.
